1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to a lighting apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lighting apparatus that uses light emitting diodes (LEDs) to perform indirect lighting.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Traditionally, many lamps have used incandescent or high intensity discharge (HID) light sources. When mounted to a structure, such as a ceiling or a wall, such lamps may emit light directly through a lens below the light source. Recently, however, LEDs have been found to be very efficient light sources as compared to incandescent and HID light sources. As such, converting lighting systems from using HID and incandescent lights to LED lights in order to make use of LED efficiencies is desirable.
The use of point sources such as LEDs in some instances, however, can cause undesirable glare. A phenomenon known as cave effect may also occur if all or nearly all light is directed downwards while little to no light is directed upwards. The use of LEDs may also pose challenges with heat dissipation as LEDs can generate nontrivial amounts of thermal energy.
Various sensors can be used to conserve energy by allowing a lighting apparatus to only turn on when needed. Some light fixtures have sensors positioned outside the light fixture or near the exterior of the light fixture. However, by being exposed outside the housing of the lighting fixture, the sensors may become damaged, especially in areas of vehicle activity such as in a parking structure.
Accordingly, there is a need for an LED lighting apparatus that reduces undesirable glare and provides efficient thermal management within the lighting apparatus. Additionally, there is a need for a lighting apparatus that reduces the potential for sensor damage without inhibiting the operation of the sensor used with the lighting apparatus.